Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150730161513/@comment-81.48.9.56-20150806050637
3 days have passed since the fight, Sengoku and Tsuru arrive in Dressrosa. Tsuru asks if Straw Hat Luffy is still on the island, and a marine confirms yes. Sengoku is laughs saying he heard about the clash between Fujitora and Sakazuki, and says he’s glad he’s no longer the fleet admiral himself. She questions Fujitora why he’s not going after Luffy Fujitora rolls the dice, telling her is “The injured pirate who saved this nation” considered an enemy, or is he considered a hero? Luffy has won the dice luck two days in a row. Today is the third day… and I haven’t been cheating on the dice. He hands the dice over to Tsuru, and told her if anything but 1 comes out, he’ll go capture them. Princess Mansherry appears, asking for Popo donations. Tsuru smiles at the cute tontatta. The princess is going around healing people, and Tsuru asks how… Meanwhile in the central city Gats announced today is the day our King will return At the palace, Elizabello and Riku are having a chat. Elizabello mentions the irony of nation of people who were lost in celebration of wealth and violence now wanting peace. Riku ponders if he will be able to bring happiness to them, and jokes he could be a god who can shield them from any disasters. He’ll do his best, until the day he can hand over the throne to Rebecca. Elizabello laughs, remembering how feisty Scarlet used to be. Rebecca is being dressed up by maids in the palace. A maid says she heard Scarlet ran off to wed a prince in a faraway land, and the king had to announce her dead. Of course this isn’t true, Kyros asked the king to make this story up for her sake. The two samurai rides a drawn bird through the city, listening to the rumors. Princess Scarlet ran off to a kingdom in war to marry a prince, and Rebecca was born… but the prince died in war, leaving Scarlet and Rebecca to live quietly in secret here in the kingdom. So princess Rebecca is of noble blood, no peasantry in her linage. Kin hears the rumor and is puzzled. Kan notices Mansherry’s “flower medicine” being handed out by marines. The princess has been sucking out life force from donors and turning it into chiyupopo to hand out. Sengoku is impressed at her powers, and offers his own. He boasts he should be able to heal 10 severely injured people all by himself. Meanwhile at Kyros’ house Luffy is awake, and hears the rumor about Rebecca’s father being a prince elsewhere. Luffy eats, sleeps, sad about Sabo being gone, and angry at the rumor all at the same time. He yells Rebecca’s dad is the toy soldier, but falls asleep in mid-sentence. Luffy still hasn’t recovered fully. Kyros tells the crew he spread the rumor himself. The only ones who know Rebecca’s true linage are royalty and Don Quixote family. He spread the rumor before anyone else learns about him. Kyros has a criminal past, and grew up in poverty far from nobility. He says he was never fit to be united with a noble blood. He sent a letter to Rebecca detailing his whole life, and and why he did this. He wants Rebecca to live happily where she belongs. But Luffy still doesn’t seem convinced. Barto runs into the room, hearing Luffy finally work up. Meanwhile Kyros receives a call from Leo. Barto is stricken by five strawhat pirates being in the same room, but Zoro tells him to hurry up and spill the news. Barto tells them Vice Admiral Otsuru and Sengoku have arrived on the island, and they’ll be in danger soon. Meanwhile Leo reports the marines in question are on the move! Back at Isshou… the dice rolled six. Isshou orders all the marines to mobilize and arrest the Straw Hat pirates, Law, and all the criminals being shielded in the palace. Kyros warns the straw hats the marines are coming. The two samurai tells them they’ve only been waiting for Luffy to wake up, they’re ready to get out of here. But they don’t have a ship. Kyros asks Leo if he’s ready. Leo has been on the move at Kyros’ orders. Leo also warns Barto that the marines are heading to the palace to arrest the gladiators, but Barto says not to worry, they’ve been keeping eyes on marines the whole time. The marines rush to the palace to capture Pirates, the citizens are in shock “even Lucy!?” Barto tells Luffy & co to head to East port. He and his friends (Sai, Cavendish, etc) are posted on the the way to help them escape to the east dock. The marines rush to Kyros’ house, ready to attack Luffy & co. Luffy asks Bellamy if he can stand on his own. Bellamy says he’s fine, he can even run. He yells at Law why he didn’t just leave him to die. Law tells him the Straw Hat said you’re his friend, that’s why I brought you here. If you want to die, help yourself. As they argue Barto urges them to move. At Barto’s lead, the straw hats, Law, and Bellamy all run. But Luffy stays behind, saying he has unfinished business to take care of. Meanwhile Viola tells Rebecca Lucy and others are being chased, they’re about to set sail from the island. Rebecca says she hasn’t had the chance to give her gratitude yet. Admiral Fujitora mutters to himself. Let me test to see if your luck has really run dry… with all my powers. End of chapter One Piece 796 Spoiler Trivia: Kaido’s epithet, Hyakujū (百獣?), literally translates to “Hundred Beasts”. However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to something along the line of “all kinds of beasts”.